The Scrap Heap: KHR! Collection
by Hakuei Shirei
Summary: aka "KHR! Pilots, Prototypes, and Scraps that may or may not be able to fit into any actual Fanfic that I may or may not post" Each post will be Rated Separately with Warnings for any triggers which may occur. They are scraps, and may or may not be incomplete. Ideas and such that I may or may not post inside as well. Each one may or may not also have summary/blurbs in them.


**Author's Note** : You can actually find most of these on AO3 under the pseud **kohaku_shi** ; but since I have some free time, I'm cross-posting some of it here. This will mostly be for Pilots and Incomplete Plot Bunnies. And for the first...

* * *

Pilot #001: Sunny with a Chance

Summary: Inspired by WizardGirl's "Dearly Beloved"— In which Tsuna has a twin sister. One who loves and cares for him. aka: The AU in which Tsuna gets a somewhat strange if loving sibling rather than an abusive one (and even though their so-called father is still absentee, he still tries his best).

Pilot/Prototype Episode for the Twin Skies!Verse. The Rewrite/Continuation will be posted as a separate story, though it can also be found as a series on AO3 if anyone's so inclined. (Please note that this means that though it's based off the Pilot, that does not mean that the story is the exact same as the Prototype version.)

Series/Story Notes: Self/Character-Insert/Twins!Verse; Extra's/Omake's for the Prototype can be found on AO3.

Status: Complete/As-Is (Official "Twin Skies" Verse is being posted as a separate story of its own. This is just the Pilot, after all.)

Warnings: Reincarnation, Implied Character Death, Some Co-dependency.

Disclaimer: As noted, Inspired by "Dearly Beloved" by WizardsGirl. And I don't own KHR! or it's original plot and/or characters either (that honor belongs to Amano Akira-sama)~

* * *

 **Sunny with a Chance (Pilot)**

* * *

"Tsu-nii! If you don't wake up right now, we're going to be late!"

Tsuna grumbled, pulling a pillow over his sleep-muddled head, trying to ignore the voice. A vague sigh and the sound of clothes rustling from otherwise silent movements would have met the brunette's ears if he had been paying attention.

"Geez, Tsuna-nii. I'm not kidding, if you don't...get up... _now_ …!" A yelp just a bit more effeminate than his own reached his ears, the pillow he'd been using to block out the sound and light torn out of his grip. The not-quite shriek alarming him enough to rise sharply into consciousness. His own yelp all but echoing his sibling's as he sat up, unbalanced by the sudden movement.

"Ow-ow-ow…!"

"H-Hime-chan…?" Startled and disoriented by the sudden movement and wake-up, Tsuna squint at the sleep-blurred figure in front of him.

"Seriously, Tsu-nii, we're going to be late if you don't get your lazy but out of bed!"

Vision clearing as he blinked, Tsuna rubbed at sleep cursted eyes, finally laying eyes on his pouting sibling. Brunette hair a few shades off from his own cascading in mostly straight waves, edges curling just a bit in a way that was more reminiscent of their mother's than his own hair, a glare that might have been considered on another person only serving to make the other look more cute disgruntled than anything else.

Hm? What was that? Sis-con? Ahahaha, _no idea what you're talking about._

Rubbing at her poor tail bone, Sawada Chiyohime pout, giving her brother a huff, as he apologized.

"Sorry, Chi-chan, you okay?" Shifting so that he was sitting on the edge of his bed, Tsuna gave the other an apologetic smile, using the childish nickname in an attempt to raise her mood.

"You're lucky that I love you," she finally said, tone imperious after the somewhat lengthy silence in which she'd simply stared at her brother with a tilted head. Tossing the pillow back at her twin after making him sweat a for a moment as petty revenge, she stuck her tongue out in a surprisingly childish gesture.

Tsuna laughed, knowing that all was forgiven if she was giving him the 'ojou-sama' voice.

"Like you could ever hate me," he teased, eyes glowing warmly at the suddenly flustered thirteen year old.

"Y-Yeah, well… y'know, as they say, twins…" she shrugged, face flaming and awkward despite her earlier impetuousness. "It'd be bad if I hated myself, after all!" Turning her head away from her amused sibling, she huffed.

"Yes, yes~ As you say," he smirked, golden eyes fond as he watched his twin.

A small smile twitched at the edge of her lips, an equally warm expression on her face.

"Tsu-kun~~ Hime-chan~! Breakfast is ready-!"

The cheery and familiar call broke through the quiet, and Tsuna and Hime couldn't help but exchange a look.

They both laughed.

* * *

On the day that Sawada Tsunayoshi was born, both Iemitsu and Nana were ecstatic.

Or rather, Iemitsu was ecstatic. Nana was simply tired and sore by the end of it. Of course, she was still quite happy with the results, practically aglow with motherhood as she was. Even more so when it turned out that all the pain, blood, sweat and tears had been entirely worth it.

She'd managed to bring two such beautiful babies into the world, after all!

Needless to say, Iemitsu was absolutely over the _moon_ … After a bout of worry for his beloved wife's condition at the strain of giving birth to two children during the first time. Still, when even his so-called Vongola Intuition hadn't pinged, he ended up not thinking on it too much. Instead, spending his time by her side giving the love of his life his heartfelt feelings and honest flattery.

"As expected of my Nana! Two precious, perfect babies…!" The usually loud and exuberant man's voice was hushed, starry eyes staring down at his sleeping newborns. _Their_ children. _His_ and _Nana's_ oh-so-precious offspring…

Tears welled. Iemitsu sniffed, refusing to let his watering eyes drip as he rubbed his nose, just barely avoiding the tears that so wanted to spill as he practically _beamed_ at his growing family. His beautiful if tired but smiling wife, and his babies, a precious little girl and boy.

And in that moment, despite having originally not having any particular attachment or care for children (or at least, he'd never really cared before he'd met his _beautiful Nana_ ), he found himself thinking that the two tiny little bundles, wrinkled and red-faced as they were…

Well, they were definitely the most beautiful things he had ever seen (outside of Nana, that was).

Nana just giggled, the sound tired but warm, reaching out with a radiant smile, so that she could pull both of her precious babies close. Though the twins had been a surprise (they'd only been expecting _one_ , after all), she still loved them both all the same. Her precious baby girl and little boy…

It was really a good thing they'd had names prepared for either gender. Tsunayoshi for the boy, and for a girl…

Chiyohime.

Her little prince and tiny princess.

"My Tsu-kun and Chi-chan…" she murmured, leaning against Iemitsu when he pulled himself onto the edge of the bed, reaching an arm to wrap firmly around her shoulders to both help her up as well as simply to hold his newfound family.

Two pairs of eyes filled with tears, staring lovingly down at their precious offspring.

"My beautiful, _beautiful_ babies…"

* * *

The first time she came into consciousness, she had -of course- been confused.

Not only did she _not_ know where she was, she also had no clue what was going on. Had she been in an accident? Had something happened to cause her blunt force trauma? Why couldn't she remember what had happened to her...?

Disoriented as she was, she could barely even think straight. Full of fear, confusion, and anxiety, she'd been a taut bundle of nerves. She hadn't thought that any of that could have happened, even less the idea that she'd been reborn.

More likely, some kind of coma, or…?

Well, in the end it hadn't mattered. There'd been nothing she could do, and she'd always been so, _so_ tired. Sleep was constantly pulling at the edges of her mind, and it had felt as if she'd only been conscious for moment before she'd end up asleep again. Her consciousness dragging the more she tried to remember, her thoughts turning to syrup as she knocked herself out with stress.

Still, of the few things she _could_ recall from those moments…

It was, surprisingly, _warmth_. Warmth and...somehow, clearly loving voices in the distance.

She couldn't quite make out the words. Her entire world seemingly wrapped in a thick film-like barrier, but already, that experience…

That was...definitely...not _her_ family.

...

It was with a strangely bitter heart that she would fall under again...

* * *

The next time she 'woke up', she found that her sight had improved. The strange film on her senses either thinning or lessened in layers. Perhaps, more accurately, she wasn't surrounded by darkness or her own dark thoughts. Vague figures (colorless, but still somehow easy enough to make out, even if they were still more like vague blobs) moved around her. Light and shadow mixing to create some rather strange, and sometimes even inkblot-like shapes.

Latching on to said thought, she distracted herself. Finding amusement in what little she could see from those shapes as she pushed the otherwise negative (anxious, nervous, _what the heck was even going on_ ) thoughts back. Or, well, she did before her consciousness ended up slipping again.

It never seemed to last long, though. And she still wasn't quite sure what, if anything, exactly, was happening. Not even when she found herself transitioning between the world of the living and the darkness of her own consciousness.

Still, eventually… Eventually, she was able to stay awake long enough, with senses sharp enough, to at least make her surroundings out.

She still wasn't quite sure of her situation -a really weird lucid dream? She'd had those before... Scenes and feelings, situations so realistic that she would never be sure whether she was still dreaming or not until she actually _woke up_. It certainly didn't help that her eyesight was still a blur (though that wasn't a surprise, considering that her eyesight had never been the best).

At least she could -kind of- make out the situation, though.

Or maybe it was more of a premise…?

After a while, though, her attempts to resolve her uncertainties and theories would only cause her to get depressed. After all, if the saying that dreams could tell you something about a person were true…

What did it say about her, that she was dreaming of a toddlerhood with a loving family -and, apparently, an older twin sibling…?

She almost didn't want to know. (Though that didn't stop her from thinking about it. Because no matter how she tried to escape, the truth would always come out. If not to the world at large, then to _someone_ , whether it was herself or not.)

And though it was embarrassing, she couldn't quite help it when her body started to cry, startling her new (dream-verse?) parents, when the typically quiet child suddenly began crying for seemingly no reason whatsoever.

Still, the stimulation of rising emotions, too much for her now-infant body, ended up causing her to 'disconnect', for lack of a better word. Consciousness fading into the distant recesses of her mind, the last thing she heard would be her new body's wailing, echoed by another as if in response to her own.

It wouldn't be until next she woke that she would realize that, no, she was _not_ dreaming. That this… That _this_ was now her life.

It would take her quite a while longer to figure out exactly what had happened to her, but in the end, she would come to the conclusion that, somehow, some way, she had ended up in a situation where she had been reborn with the memories of (what was probably) her past life.

Or _a_ past life, anyway.

She couldn't be absolutely certain that there'd been nothing in between, or that, in fact, those were even really _her_ memories either. (She didn't really want to think about that, because then that'd bring up even _more_ questions, such as why _her_ and why those memories… Perhaps she'd ponder when she had nothing else to do, but for now? Well, she really didn't want to think about such things. Too much of a headache.)

She wasn't one to reject a theory just because there was no proof, though. And while it wasn't a completely ridiculous theory, there was neither substantial proof to support _or_ deny it. And while some theories were sound enough if she really thought about it, that'd only end up with her trapping herself with endless possibilities and circular logic that lead nowhere.

Still, she'd always been good at going with the flow of things if nothing else.

Whether it was needed or not. (Although some might consider it more as 'not thinking about it too much' or even 'at all'. All she could really do _was_ to accept things as were, though. Even if it wasn't completely true, it wasn't like making a fuss or thinking about it too much could change her situation… There were no absolute guarantees in the end, after all. Well, _probably._ )

And so, regardless of the outcome, she could only, finally, decide to simply go with things as they were. Settling into becoming the 'Chi', 'Chiyo', or 'Hime-chan' that her parents referred to her as (though she was pretty sure that the 'hime' part was a just nickname, kinda like how some dad's called their daughters their 'little princesses' or something...or so she would believe until she found out that it was actually part of her _name_ , anyway).

Slowly learning (or rather, _re-_ learning) one of the few languages she'd tried to teach herself in another life (if only because she had a preference for the original dubbing and subtitles...though she probably wouldn't need them by the end of this), she did her best to acclimate herself to this 'new' world.

…

Hey, at least she could already somewhat understand it. Even if it took a while to figure out the 'newer' -or rather, more unfamiliar- words.

Still, the mind of an infant was seriously frightening. If compared to her learning speed from 'before', the her of now -as a baby- was learning at a much faster rate. Was it because babies were (typically) blank slates? If so, then… if they were educated from an even younger age, wouldn't that make them even smarter?!

Or, hey, maybe since they learned faster, they could outstrip the actual education system…?

…

Ah, that was a scary thought. Let's not go there, huh?

It was just a random -mostly- joke of a theory anyway. Please don't take it too seriously.

She wasn't a conspiracy theorist. _Really_.

(No, seriously, she was just really, _really_ bored. There wasn't much a toddler could do, after all...!)

Still, baby steps.

All she had to do -or rather, all she _could_ do- for the moment, was to take things baby step by tiny baby step. She'd get up to where she was needed (eventually), anyway. Somehow.

Although, she'd probably have to get to the point she could actually _toddle_ before she could physically do so. Infant bodies were so… _unsteady_ …

Ah, seriously… (this sort of thing…)

How troubling.

...

Seriously, though, she could not _wait_ to have enough control of her motor functions and strength to do things on her own. Being an adult stuck in an actual baby's body was all but _traumatizing_ , okay?

She would be _much_ happier when she could finally move about and, y'know, actually _control her own body_.

Properly.

 _On her own_.

She honestly _could not wait_. Infant stages could not pass quickly enough, even with her consciousness fading in and out of her currently baby body. There was a lot that she _did not need to know_ nor need to feel.

...

Seriously, though. When _did_ babies grow out of infant-hood and into their toddler years? She wasn't joking when she said she couldn't wait. (Teething was a pain, to say the least, and… to be honest, that most definitely was _not_ the worst part. No matter _how_ painful and miserable it made her.)

(Some things… Some things should _really_ just be forgotten.)

No joke.

* * *

As soon as it was deemed safe for mother and children to leave the hospital, Iemitsu had stuck around for as long as he possibly could. Taking all the saved vacation time that he'd barely ever even used on top of paternity leave to care for his wife and children.

After all, even if they were _good_ babies, they were still _babies_. Babies that cried, that couldn't take care of themselves, and required a _lot_ more care than a single mother could give or handle on her own (especially one that was still in post-partum stages, and would be for a while yet, according to the doctors). Let alone _two_ of them.

It went without saying that the newly minted father felt guilty, too, knowing that when he finally had to leave, the care would _all_ fall onto the slim shoulders of his beautiful Nana.

Even so, the months seemed to pass so quickly, that even despite the fact that so much time had passed, it still felt like almost yesterday that his precocious little treasures had been born.

Besides, no matter how understanding his boss was (especially with their line of business), there was only so much time he could take away from his work. He did still have to support his family as well. And he'd already taken a little over a year off (going so far as to do what work he could over that distance for as long as he could. It wouldn't _last_ of course, but at least he was _trying_ ) as it was.

He'd forced himself not to think about it at first, wholeheartedly throwing himself into caring for Nana and the twins (mostly the twins, though that didn't mean he neglected his strong and lovely Nana. He'd been _warned_ about postpartum depression, after all. And while there were days he'd had to make up for Nana's share of the childcare, he still did his best. Because he _loved_ them, Nana and the twins, and Nana was already _so strong_ for getting through childbirth, and finally the postpartum depression even while doing her best to take care of _them_ at the same time… It was worth it, to say the least -but he was digressing)

As the days got closer, he couldn't help but to worry. Had it been only _one_ child, then sure. He wouldn't have been nearly as worried. Nana was strong, she would have (probably) managed. It was his _darling Nana_ , after all!

But with two… Even with the both of them taking turns, or taking one at a time and swapping (mostly to be fair to both twins and spouse) to give each child the care they needed, Iemitsu had come to realize that even _one_ child was a lot of work.

His precious Tsu-kun, while a good boy and an excellent child, still cried a lot despite his mostly quiet and unobtrusive nature (for a baby). Thankfully, he'd never be lonely, though. Not with Nana, himself, and his little princess around!

Chiyo, though, his little princess, while even more quiet (if that was even possible) than Tsuna usually was, would often seem to fall into a daze or get distracted. Sometimes crying for seemingly no reason, or maybe it was Tsuna, and they both ended up crying because when one cried, so too, did the other.

But either way, even if she ended up being an airhead (as her supposed dazes and distractions seemed to indicate), he'd still love her! She was his precious little princess, his Hime-chan, after all! Hahaha-!

 _Ahem_. In any case, though he'd been rather worried about her behavior at first, the doctors had found nothing wrong with her, theorizing that she was simply an introspective baby, so he'd have to trust in that. (Although, he'd have really preferred to have one of _his_ doctors check on them, it wasn't like like any of them really specialized in pediatrics. They were _mafia_ after all, y'know? Even an idiot he knew that that would just be a stupid idea. And far too risky, anyway.)

In the end, though, it would be his beloved (beautiful, strong, understanding, _darling_ ) Nana that would end up pushing him to go. It was clear that she would have preferred that he could _stay_ , but she _understood_ , even without being told the truth, that no matter how much he wanted to, he'd still have to go in the end.

He had to support the family, after all. And it wasn't like he could just _retire_. He'd still have to find another job afterwards, and even then it wasn't like he could write _External Mafia Intelligence and Consultancy Boss_ on his resume, after all. And now, especially, when Nana had no choice _but_ to be a stay-at-home mother (not that he would have forced her to work, what kind of man would that make her? It was _his_ job to provide for the family, after all! ...or so he'd been raised to believe). It wasn't like she could just leave two infants -nearly toddlers- to their own devices, after all.

If she _wanted_ to get a job, then she could do so later (not that she _needed_ to...again, unless she _wanted_ to that was), though that time would be far off regardless. Children weren't _pets_ after all. They took far longer to grow and mature, even just to be able to vocalize their thoughts and feelings with simple words and/or phrases. Taking care of themselves? Even if Japan encouraged self sufficiency, it would still be quite a few years coming.

(Ironic, how time had seemed to pass so quickly, and yet…)

So it was that Nana, tears in her eyes, saw him off. It would be _years_ before he could come back. And by then, he would have missed so many milestones, and been gone for so long, that two of the most precious treasures of his heart, the twins that he loved _so much_...wouldn't even recognize him.

Being called a stranger and a 'burglar' when he next stepped foot into the house… of course it would hurt, especially considering this was a man who had a wife-and-child-complex.

Even if it was at least partially his fault (even if it couldn't really be _helped,_ it wasn't like he could just give his family technology that wasn't even out on the market yet, let alone recognized outside of the mafia just to keep in touch, after all), that didn't mean it didn't still make the poor man cry!

Then again, it was -again- at least partially his own fault for forgetting the passing of time, losing track, despite the fact that he did his best to remember and called as often as he could (which, really, was surprisingly rare considering how much he loved his family. Though still, at least somewhat understandable considering his occupation and circumstances…)

Still, with Iemitsu gone, it fell to Nana to do her best to take care of her children… and to take as many pictures as she could to show her absent husband when he finally came back.

She was grateful that Iemitsu had managed to stay as long as he had, had at least gotten to help her get over the postpartum stages without as much trouble as she _might_ have had he left as early as had originally been planned for. (Less vacation time now, meant more visits later, and vice versa, after all.)

It didn't mean that it didn't… _hurt_ when he wasn't there to enjoy those milestones, though. Or when he got so busy he could barely find the time to call, other than to just let her know that he was still well and still _cared_.

Even if he called as frequently as he could in the beginning, wanting to check on both Nana and the kids. Both worry and heartache from missing his family so driving his need to call, even as things eventually got busier and the times between calls grew longer and longer…

She could only really be glad (she was so, so grateful) that she had two such _wonderful_ children to keep her company. Even as young as they were...


End file.
